


Watching Thor: Ragnarok

by aolady



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aolady/pseuds/aolady
Summary: It was a rare free day for Eira and Team Ragnarok, so they went to a cinema to watch a certain movie.





	Watching Thor: Ragnarok

**Author's Note:**

> Main pairing : Harald x Eira (yes this is OC- insert)
> 
> No, the relationship between Brave and Dragan here is just like bros. Watch the movie to know why. :x
> 
> Also naturally, this fic has spoilers for Thor: Ragnarok

A young woman got off from the car and smiled to her fiance as she joined him and his teammates. That day was the rare free time the team and Eira had, so they went to watch a movie together.  
"You know, we could choose another movie." said Eira.  
"Can't be helped, Brave was really hyped about this movie and he won the vote about which movie we should watch." Dragan replied.  
Eira sighed and looked at Brave, who was walking towards them with two big bags, one for popcorns and another for cola. He was smiling mischievously as he handed the bags to Dragan and said that he would buy the tickets.  
"He is totally planning something nasty." said Eira, then she looked at her fiance. "I don't want to sit beside him, Harald."  
"Let's make sure he will behave while we are watching." Harald replied.  
"Hey, I am not a dog!!" Brave, who was just back from buying the tickets, complained.  
"Then you won't sit next to Dragan." Harald replied. Eira grinned, "And then, we can enjoy the movie... with fun."  
"Boo." Brave pouted. "It's not fun~"  
They were chatting as they entered the cinema room and took their seats. Eira felt so short because she was sitting between Harald and Dragan. But well, Eira glanced at Brave, who sat on the left of Harald, it was necessary to avoid Brave's pranks that would totally affect the fun during watching the movie.

Eira thought that she wouldn't enjoy the movie, but she quickly corrected herself as the movie began. She enjoyed the movie so much as she laughed at the funny scenes, especially when Dr. Strage opened a portal, from where Loki fell then frowned. However, during the scene where Odin passed away, Eira, Brave, and Dragan were spontaneously looking to Harald, who just sighed when he noticed the stares from his fiancee and teammates. 

"Oh look, it's Jack Atlas."  
Eira, who was watching Hulk's entry seriously, immediately coughed to conceal her laugh, dropped her head and she hit the couch in front of her directly when Dragan said that abruptly. She quickly turned to Dragan and whispered, as she rubbed her forehead, "Why Jack, though?!"  
"He always boasted that he is the strongest, and Hulk is the strongest Avenger." Dragan answered calmly.  
"Oh... I see. Okay..." Eira murmured her reply, calming herself so she wouldn't burst out laughing at the wrong time.

The movie was reaching its climax, and Eira was watching Hela about to kill Thor. Odin then appeared in Thor's mind and gave his final speech to Thor.   
Eira turned to Harald, who was looking at the movie seriously, then to Dragan.  
"True Daddy." she whispered to Dragan, who nodded. Then they looked at Harald.  
"Best Daddy." Eira whispered teasingly.  
"Best Daddy." Dragan grinned.  
Brave grabbed Harald's shoulder and grinned to Eira and Dragan, "Our best Daddy."  
"Shut up." Harald crossed his arms and mumbled. Eira chuckled and gently patted his arm.

***

"The movie was great!" Eira chimed as they walked out the cinema, followed by some people who noticed that their favorite team was just watching in the same movie room.  
"I know right?" Brave replied as he waved to some fans, then he looked at Eira. "I know you guys would like it! Right, Dragan?"  
Brave looked at Dragan, and Dragan suddenly got a bad feeling.  
"Why are you suddenly looking at me?" asked him.  
"I am just curious." Brave smirked, then he patted Dragan's back.  
""Brave, no." Eira warned.  
"So... are you gonna cut your hair and wear an eye-patch, Dragan?" asked Brave, with a mischievous smile. It was clear that he planned to tease Dragan during the movie, but was postponed because Harald and Eira were on his way in the movie room.  
Brave looked at Harald as Eira facepalmed and sighed.  
"You can borrow Harald's Odin's Eye for that!" he chimed.  
"No." said Harald.  
"Awwww... come on..." Brave replied his captain with a playful pout on his face.  
"Brave." Eira called.  
"Hmmm?" Brave turned to Eira.  
"Do you want to fall again? I mean, you fell for like 30 minutes in the movie, and I haven't mentioned about how many times you fell in the movie~" asked Eira with a sweet smile.  
"Eira, don't remind me..."  
"You really laughed hard when Loki fell at Dr. Strange's house." said Harald to Eira.  
"B-because... I was imagining Brave fell like that instead and it... it was so f-f-funny... Ahahahahahaha..." Eira laughed as she recalled the scene. "Dragan also laughed, didn't you?"  
"For the same reason with Eira." Dragan smirked at Brave.  
Eira looked at Brave, "so, Brave, would you like to fall again? I can just freeze the ground to make you slip and-"  
"Eira, why." Brave replied, clearly didn't expect that his mischief would backfire him.

They arrived at Brave's house, where they were about to rest for a while. After they got off the car, Dragan managed to catch up with Brave, then he suddenly wrapped his arm around Brave's shoulders.  
"Wanna do the 'get help', Brave?" asked him.  
"Wha-?!" Brave, who was already in front of the door when Dragan asked, looked startled.  
Eira, who was walking a few steps behind them with Harald, buried her face on her fiance's arm and coughed hastily to hide her laughter. She knew what would happen next.  
"NO." Brave, who just realized Dragan's plan, shook his head.  
But Dragan already knocked the door and opened it, still hugging Brave.  
"Get help! My brother's hurt! He needs help!" Dragan shouted.  
That time, Eira burst out laughing, couldn't hide her face any longer on Harald's arm. Harald also let out a chuckle when the children immediately surrounded Dragan, who smiled triumphantly, and Brave, who looked embarrassed.


End file.
